


Drabbles of all kinds

by HeyimFay



Category: Chicago Fire, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jaspar - Fandom, Phandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Broken, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Sarcasm, Satire, Serious, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyimFay/pseuds/HeyimFay
Summary: Basically just a bunch of drabbles within the fandoms I follow between the length of really short paragraphs to small one-shots because sometimes I don't know when to stop writing.If you want me to write about specific characters/scenarios/fandoms or have a prompt for me, drop a comment my way and I'll be glad to write it for you. x*each chapter will have letters in capitals at the end to establish which fandom it belongs to, i.e Chicago Fire-CF, Harry Potter-HP, Jaspar-J, Phandom-PH, Avengers-AVI'll add more as I add more fandoms to this work.





	1. Door 22 (part 1)-CF

**Casey**

Casey walked down the hallway quickly, his heart beating faster and faster with every step. It was completely empty, no sound of life at 2AM on a Tuesday night. A clap of thunder sounded and the lights dimmed for a second. 

Door number 2, 4, 6. 

His jacket was practically dripping with water, his jeans and t-shirt mostly dry though. His shoes were sopping since they were only made of canvas. Although he drove through the pelting rain to get here, he still managed to get wet running from his car, parked across the road, to the main doors of the building. Thankfully you didn't need to be buzzed in. His hair was flat, wet and stuck to his skin. A couple of tears were masked by the rain covering his face. 

Door number 9, 11, 13, 15. 

Maybe he shouldn't be here. Maybe he should just leave. It'd be easier. Well, not for him. For other people. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop himself from searching for the right number. His head was slightly fuzzy and he was shaking from both fear and the cold. 

It was supposed to snow tonight. Of all nights, this one. This one had to be the coldest. The night he left his house in a panic with nothing but the clothes on his back and the contents of his pockets. 

Door number 18, 20, 22. 

Casey stopped dead. He knew this was the door, knew this was where he was going but couldn't move. He couldn't tell if there was any light on the inside, the hallway lights were bright white and too iridescent. 

He stared at the numbers, concentrating, making sure he'd got the right door. Was it 22? He'd stopped by here before, time and time again. It was just second nature now to waltz up to this door and knock, not paying special attention to the number. But now it was crucial. Was it 22? It had to be. 

He lifted his hand up slowly, made a fist and bought it to the door. 

Stop. 

Breathe. 

He looked down, dropped his hand and slowly turned around, walking at a snails pace back the way he came. A couple more tears fell now and the trembling worsened. Shock hadn't set in yet, but it would soon. 

Door number 20, 18, click. 

The sound of a door unlocking echoed through the empty hall and Casey stopped dead, once again. The door was opened a little, a bit of yellowish light streamed out. There was someone, somewhere behind him. He both begged for the person to be and not to be who he thought it was. 

"Casey?" A voice asked from the open door. Casey turned around, his chest throbbing from both holding in tears and other questionable happenings. This was it. There was no going back now.


	2. Drunk-AV

"Did you know...that I knew that you knew that? Nope!" Natasha looked over towards the lounge as she walked into the lounge room. 

"Why's the couch babbling?" She walked closer and peered over. Steve was sitting one the floor, leaning up against the lounge, looking very placid. Both Thor and Barton looked extremely guilty. 

"What've you done to Steve?" Natasha asked bluntly. 

"I thought it well to share some of my good liquor from Asgard. It is rather amusing, I must confess" Thor owned up to this one. 

"Jesus. And you agreed to this?" Natasha shot a glare at Steve. 

"Hey! Even a soldier super's gotta let go once...in a while. Yeah" Steve tried to protest but forgot his argument halfway through his sentence. 

"Okay. Well, you just keep soldier supering, I'm sure it'll work out for you" She turned on her heels and left. Steve thought that was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. The other two couldn't help but look at each other and burst into laughter with him.


	3. Door 22 (part 2)-CF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so nice to see people eager to read more of my stuff. It's actually amazing to me that so many people enjoy my writing, it's strange. I just write stuff, it's nothing special. But thanks anyway, to everyone who's read my other stories and this one. You're amazing.

**Severide**

It was nearing 2AM and Severide needed to go to bed. He knew that, he had a shift tomorrow morning. But he just wasn't tired. He had decided that he'd had enough wandering around aimlessly for a while, so he began to turn all the lights off and had a goal of actually lying down in a bed and closing his eyes. Just as he got to his front door to lock it and turn the last light out, he heard someone walking past outside. 

Except they didn't. They stopped right in front of his door. He stood there, waiting for either a knock or a screwdriver to be jammed into the lock. Either way, someone wanted to come into his apartment for one reason or another. He took a step closer towards the handle, just as the person started to walk away. He reached for the door knob, he had to know who it was and why they were at his place so late at night. 

He opened his door and looked around, quickly scanning the hallway. There he was, 2 doors down with his back towards Severide. 

"Casey?" He called out, confused as to why the lieutenant came to his door but never tried to come in. Casey slowly turned around, a look on his face like no other Severide had ever seen. He'd seen fear on Matt's face before, when they'd get stuck in a hairy situation, especially with an inferno burning down their surroundings. But not fear like this. In a second, that look was gone and replaced with something that blocked out all other emotions. 

"What's up?" He asked casually, even though there was more to this than a drop by to see what's going on. 

"I...- don't worry about it. Sorry I woke you" Matt turned to leave. 

"No, what is it? It's obviously important to turn up here this late and not call me. And I was already awake- doesn't matter" Kelly stepped outside further. Matt turned around properly, walked slowly back towards Kelly's apartment. 

"I, um- I didn't know where else to go" ' _well that's a great explanation_ ' Kelly thought. 

"What, you in trouble?" Kelly asked, a frown now forming on his face. 

"I'll just go" Matt brushed him off. 

"-cause you know you can always come here if you are. I know where I can go if I get into some shit, it's your place. And you always help me. Man, let me return the favour" Kelly tried to persuade him to come inside. Something was wrong, worse than ' _I fucked up at the fire house_ ' or ' _said the wrong thing to the wrong person_ '. 

Casey walked towards the door that Severide was now holding open for him. He took Casey's jacket once inside and hung it up. 

"Take your shoes off, man. You must be freezing. I'll turn up the heat" Severide offered as Casey sat down on the familiar lounge. Severide sat on the single arm chair facing Casey and cut right to the chase. 

"What's going on, Matt? Are you okay?" Matt looked at him, turned his face fully towards Kelly's, and immediately regretted it. He turned away quickly. There were bruises up the left side of his face and ones he could see on his arms now he didn't have a jacket on. 

"You get into a fight?" Severide asked. 

"Something...something like that" Matt answered in a small voice. 

"Shit. Someone hit you" Severide realised and it hit him with the force of a truck. 

"No shit, Sherlock" Matt quipped sarcastically, but quietly, almost shy. 

"No, I mean, Matt. Some one hit you and you didn't do anything about it" Kelly laid it out on the table. He prefers to be blunt at times like this rather than dance around the situation. He saw Matt take a deep breath. 

"I couldn't. I loved him. He's an arse, but I loved him. I-I just couldn't get a-away. I kind of shut down and nothing was working. It'd happened so many times and I couldn't take it. But this time he pulled a knife. Backed me into the corner of my own damn kitchen. Threatened to hurt people at 51. I don't know what to do I don't- I can't anymore, I-" Matt was running out of breath and tears were forming in his eyes. 

"Hey, hey it's okay. It'll be okay, hey take a breath or two. You're gonna pass out" Severide had moved over to sit next to Matt who looked like he was actually about to faint. 

"When did this happen?" He asked calmly. 

"When did it start?" Matt asked. Breath. 

"Or the knife?" He continued. 

"The knife" Kelly confirmed. 

"About an hour ago, maybe, two? I don't know. He left and I didn't know where he was or if he was coming back and I couldn't even think of sleeping. He has keys, oh god oh _god_ he has keys what if he comes back what if-" Matt was breathing exceptionally fast and Kelly needed to calm him down. 

"Hey, I need you to stop for a second and breathe. We're gonna change your locks. You're gonna sleep here. Nobody's gonna hurt you, I won't let them. I promise, okay?" Severide once again diffused the situation as quickly as it started. 

"I just need you to promise me you won't go back to him. Can you do that Matt?" He'd seen people go back to lovers who'd hurt them in the past. It had never ended well and this wasn't going to be Matt's fate if he had anything to do about it. 

"I said I loved him. Not anymore. Not ever again" Matt replied in a small voice. Silence filled the room. 

"C'mon, I'll find you a jumper and you can have the spare bed" Kelly said before standing up, offering a warm smile.

"Thanks, thank you. I- I didn't know what else to do. You were-" 

"Don't worry. We've always got each others backs, right?" Kelly asked. 

"Right" Matt smiled at this, for the first time that night he smiled. He was safe and was going to be okay. So he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry this one turned into a one-shot I can't stop writing once I get into a story. Eh anyway it's finished now. x


	4. You're late- CF

Casey was sitting on the lounge, facing away from the front door of his apartment. It was 1 AM and he was quite annoyed, because Severide was supposed to come home after he'd found Capp at Molly's and had a word with him. Their shift ended at 8, that'd been 5 hours. He'd promised Matt he'd come home, they had heaps of paper work to go through and he was willing to sit down and get it done. So Casey was both confused as to why he hadn't come home and annoyed that he hadn't come home. Finally, he heard the doorknob click, but didn't look up. He heard heavy footsteps slowly make it through the door, but didn't glance his way. 

"Decided to come back? A little thing called courtesy goes a long way. Especially when you tell someone you're gonna help them out with this shit," Casey held up the papers for Severide to see, but still continued to flip through them, sorting them out. 

"I've gone through them already, took me an hour. But that doesn't matter, I had 5 to kill while you were out partying. Im not keeping track of time and you're a grown man, I don't wait up for you to come home, I don't give a shit if you decide not to. But I'd at least like a call to tell me you can't make it or you're busy or _something_ next time" Severide hadn't moved or said a word yet.

"Matt-" he tried to talk, but Matt cut him off. 

"No, I honestly thought you'd be here. You're not the kind of person wh-" Matt was cut off by Severide this time, but he sounded urgent and distressed. This was different. 

"Matt, _please_ " he begged from the other side of the room. Matt turned his head over to the door. What he saw he was not expecting. Severide was bent over, one hand holding his stomach, the other clutching the doorknob for dear life. His face was screwed up and a crimson liquid was dripping from between his fingers. 

"Kelly! What the hell- shit" Matt yelled as he leapt up from the lounge, running to his side. 

"Knife..round the corner. Walking h-ome, didn't see, woke up an- home. Here" he managed to get out between moans. Casey grabbed him just as he crumpled and lowered him to the ground. 

"You didn't call me?!" Casey asked urgently as he grabbed a shirt thrown on the ground near the door. He lifted up Kelly's own shirt and pressed it to the wound. It looked deep, surgery would be imperative. 

"Things, gon' " he mumbled as his eyes drooped. 

"Kelly I swear to god if you fall asleep I'm going to kick your ass" Matt urged him to stay awake as he reached for his phone in his pocket, calling an ambulance. 

"Ya couldn't if y' trie-" Kelly coughed hard, making a harsh sound no human ever should. 

"Hey, yeah I've got a stab wound here, bleeding out fast, most probably has been unconscious for some time, he's awake now" Matt hurriedly told the operator his address and could hear sirens in minutes. Kelly was still awake, but fading fast. 

"Hey, you must've busted your ass getting up here this hurt, you can't fucking give up now. Wake up Kelly, come on, you can stay awake just a little longer. Where's that stubborn personality I know too well, huh? Bring that back and you'll be right, okay? Just stay awake" Matt tried again and again to keep him awake as paramedics rushed through his door and took over. 

Kelly was going to be alright. Kelly was always alright. He just had to be.


	5. Psychic- CF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell which show I've been binge watching (literally) lately? Nah, me neither.

Brett sat up and leant against the back wall of her bunk. 

"Have a good sleep?" Dawson asked her from the next bed. 

"Yeah, kinda. Well, I just had the strangest dream about Casey and Severide" she frowned, as if in concentration. 

"Yeah?" Dawson looked up from her magazine she was flicking through. 

"It was so weird, I can't even imagine it ever happening. Like it's not a possibility, or, you know how every thing you do is a result of a previous decision and that thing will be the reason for something happening in the future? Well, there's no possibility that I can fathom where this would happen, what I just dreamt. It's just not how it works" she rambled, Dawson furiously trying to keep up. 

"Not how what works?" Gabriella asked curiously. 

"This fire house, the world, life" Sylvie answered vaguely. 

"Okay..someone hasn't taken her pills today" Gabby chimed in a mocking voice, laughing and looking back to her magazine. 

"Oh no" Sylvie suddenly blurted out. 

"What?" Dawson asked, wanting to know what the problem was. 

"What if I'm like one of those future tellers or something?" She asked with urgency. 

"A psychic?" Dawson offered, trying her hardest not to laugh. 

"Yeah..." Sylvie answered with all seriousness. 

"Brett, I doubt you're dreaming the future" Dawson reassured her, not being able to hold in her hysterical laughter at her friends serious worry of being a psychic. 

"But if I am that'd be terrible. I don't think the house would be the same..." She remarked. 

"Sylvie, what did you dream-" Dawson started to ask but stopped herself as Matt walked out of his office towards the door that led out of the bunk room. Kelly walked in just as Matt reached the door. The two women watched their encounter. 

"If you're late tonight I swear-" Kelly playfully threatened Matt. 

"I won't be, it won't even take an hour. Besides I'm finishing at 4, I'll be home before you, idiot" Matt quipped back. 

"Alright. But we're going fancy tonight, find a tie Mr. 'I own one suit' or you're not coming" Kelly smiled at Matt. 

"Okay. See you at 6" Matt smiled back. Kelly gave him a quick peck on the lips before he headed into his own office. Matt walked out of the door, towards the kitchen. 

The room was quiet once again. Dawson looked over to Brett with a raised eyebrow, but Brett was just smiling, looking in the direction the two men had previously been standing. 

"It's fine, I'm not a psychic" Sylvie finally announced after a minute or so of silence. 

"What on earth was your dream about?" Dawson asked her, a quizzical smile on her face. 

"I dreamt that Kelly and Matt weren't together anymore" she looked over at Dawson, who'd now raised both eyebrows at her. 

"You're right, you know. The house wouldn't be the same" Gabby added finally, before going back to her magazine.


	6. Meet the Crew- CF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So kinda an AU where Matt isn't a firefighter and Severide doesn't know any of them. Most of 51 aren't firefighters and are linked up because they're on the same hockey team. Enjoy.

Matt, the captain of a well known hockey team, was going for drinks with his mates. They played competitively against other teams often and had just finished a night of training. They were all off to Molly's, their friends bar. Matt was driving the goalie of the team, Herrmann, but had to stop at his place on the way to grab a jacket and some money. 

"Yeah, that's a better way of going about it, I reckon. Good thinking" Matt agreed with Herrmann about something to do with their defensive tactics as they walked up the hallway towards his apartment. 

"Hey, when do we get to meet your new guy, ay? It's been a couple of months now, everyone brings their partners to the games to meet everyone, we always have a ball, you know that" Herrmann changed the subject on him. The whole team knew he'd been seeing someone new for a few months and wanted to meet the new guy. Matt was very quiet about his relationships, kept a lot of things to himself. 

"3 months, actually. And he's not that into commitment, kind of going slow for now. Don't wanna scare him off, you know?" Matt explained, trying to buy a couple more weeks for the both of them. Matt really did want his closest friends to meet his boyfriend but wanted to respect the wishes of him as well. 

"What are you sayin' there, Casey?" Herrmann asked with a chuckle. 

"You guys are great, you can just get a little...over the top, y'know?" He smiled back at Herrmann, laughing himself. Herrmann lightly hit his shoulder. They reached Matt's apartment and he put his key in the door. Trying to unlock it, he realised it was already open. He frowned but opened the door anyway. Walking in slowly, Herrmann followed him through the door. 

"Hello?" He called out sceptically. 

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I left my jacket _and_ badge here. Again." a voice called out from the kitchen, laughing as they talked. 

"Yeah, you're just making excuses to come back and see me" Matt mused as he wandered into the lounge room. Herrmann raised his eyebrows at Matt, figuring out who the stranger in his apartment was. From behind the wall a man emerged, holding a jacket in one hand and smiling. His smile dropped a little as he saw the other man standing in the lounge room with Matt. 

"Oh, hey" he said with a slightly lower voice. 

"Herrmann, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is the best goalie you'll ever see on a hockey field" Matt introduced the two strangers. 

"The names Christopher, but everyone calls me Herrmann" he reached out his hand, to which Kelly shook. 

"Nice to meet you. You play on Matt's team?" He asked politely, still sceptical of meeting Matt's friends. 

"Yeah. I've known this guy for some years now, man. I could tell you some stories" Herrmann started to laugh and Kelly let out a light chuckle. 

"I'll keep that in mind" he smirked at Matt. 

"No you won't" Matt smiled at the two, happy this unexpected encounter wasn't freaking Kelly out. 

"Hey, do you wanna come out for drinks with the team? It'll be great fun" Herrmann asked Kelly. 

"You should. They've been dying to meet you" Matt tried his hardest to get Kelly to agree. 

"Uh, I have an early shift tomorrow, maybe..." He thought for a second. 

"You don't have to drink, I'm sure the rest of our bozoes'll drink enough for you. Hey, are you a firefighter?" Herrmann asked as he looked down at the jacket in Kelly's hand. 

"Yeah, I am" he answered, perking up a little. 

"What house?" Herrmann asked, intrigued. 

"49. You know a firefighter?" Kelly asked, wondering about the sudden interest. 

"I _was_ a firefighter. For 30 years! What are you, Engine? Truck?" Herrmann started to get into the conversation, as did Kelly. 

"Squad lieutenant, actually. What about you? Which house?" Kelly had a small smile on his face as he talked about his profession with a fellow firefighter. 

"53, I was on Truck. One of the guys, names Mouch, worked with him for, ah I'd say 15 years on the same truck. Great guy, he's on the team, he'll be there tonight" Herrmann said, excited. The two loved to talk about their days in the CFD. Matt realised Kelly would fit right in. 

"Alright, guess it won't hurt to drop in tonight-" 

"Yeah! That's the spirit. I'll wait in the car. Don't take too long makin' yourself pretty, Casey" Herrmann joked. He walked outside and headed for the stairs. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spring this on you. But-" Matt started to talk but Kelly cut him off. 

"Hey, it's okay. I need to meet your friends sooner or later, and it doesn't seem as daunting now. Why didn't you tell me you had friends in the fire department?" Kelly smiled. 

"Just never came up I guess" Matt smiled back at him. 

"I talk about work all the time, Matt" Kelly contradicted. 

"Yeah, you talk too much" Matt told him as he took a step forward and planted a kiss on Kelly's lips. 

"C'mon, he'll be waiting in the car" Matt said finally, pulling away. 

"Hey, you started it" the two men smiled at each other as they walked out the door, Matt's arm wrapped tightly around Kelly's shoulders.


End file.
